Left 4 deadHunter, Smoker, and a Witch
by Pipecleaner
Summary: How will these 3 friends survive in this infected world, when they are challenged by incrediously fat Boomers and r-tarded Tanks?


(Hunter's POV)

My keen nose picked up a scent not to far from where I was, so I lept over onto the crumbled down building beside me and looked down. Sure enough, there were four survivors. A dark skinned male, one light skinned

female, a light skinned male, and a old light skinned male. There scent was so delightful. I let a growl in my throat escape and immediatly backed up when the light skinned female shouted, "Hunter!"I listened as all

the others survivors yelled,"Where! I laughed and leaped onto another building when I heard the screams of the regular infected. "Heh, should have kept your voices down." I thought, and smirked. As I waited for the

horde to stop comming, I fiddled around with the duct tape on the sleves and pants. I've heard other survivors say that it's like, a thing for Hunters, like a cool disgn or something. But no, their wrong. It's just to prevent

wind residents, it helps my kind jump higher, that's all. I was interupted in my thoughts by coughing and a foul smell comming near. I curled my nose and tried to not breath as a smoker appeared. I let him walk right

by me so he could try to snare asurvivor. "Careful now, there's a Smoker around."

I heard a survivor call, but I have no clue which one. Off in the distance, I could here a witche's annoying sobs. "Ah, this ought to be fun to

watch." I said leaping near the witch. I stopped when I heard more commotion back with the survivors. I turned back and headed towards them, and saw that the Smoker had constricted the dark skinned male. I leaped

and sat by the Smoker, and flinched when the Smoker's tounge was broke. "Ouch..." I mummbled. "Oh, *cough* it doesn't *wheeze* hurt." The Smoker said, smirking at me. I stood up and noticed that he was about 5

feet taller than me. I looked down at the survivors and noticed that there were gone. I looked around and smelled the air. I smelled a scent that I didn't recognize. I moved towards it and eventually found the survivors.

But, with the survivors were _four _new survivors! There was a light skinned male wearing a hat, and a another white skinned male with a white suit on. My eyes widened when I saw the suit. I was acting like a moth

towards a flame or something. It was just so bright and addicting... I craned my neck to the left when I saw two other survivors huddled inside the safe room. They were both dark skinned, one was a female and one was

a stronger male. I screeched and lept away frantically when a cold hand touched my shoulder. Immediatly, all of the survivors filed into the safe room, and blocked the entry way, afraid that I might hurt them. I turned

around and saw the witch. Her eyes blood shot red, almost like you were starring into hell. She had her hands behind her back, her long fingers nails were stained with blood and very sharp. I growled and

looked at my feet, and something caught my eye. On the cement of the alley way was a tube like thing. I glanced up at the witch and jumped down to grab the object. Then, I climbed onto the building that the witch was

on and sat down. The witch slowly walked towards me and plopped herself down next to me. I examined the object and noticed that it had a red button on the side, so I pushed the button. A blinding beam of light came

out of the tube.

"Oh I remember this! It's a uhm...uhm...a...a flashlight!"

I said, feeling sort of proud of for myself. My head snapped up at the witch when she started to yell. I remembered that witche's don't

like the light like some of us. She screamed louder, and then hurtled herself at me, digging her claws into my back as I tried to run away. She grabbed me and pinned me on the building, so I threw her off, sending her

flying off of the building. I moaned and jumped off the building, catching her. I landed on my back and winced in pain, then I climbed up onto a building, set the witch down, and jumped across the street to another

building. Behind the witch appeared a Smoker, and I noticed that it was the same Smoker that I was with not even 5 mintutes ago. The Smoker sat down on the end off the building, his feet dangling off, as he shot his

tounge out to try and snare a lesser. The witch and I stared at him, and we could then feel the earth shake. "Ohhhh crap..._Tank..._" I said. The Smoker flew off of the building, and we could here him scream.

The witch and I looked over the edge, and saw that the Smoker was getting the crap beat out of him by the Tank. The witch jumped down and started clawing at the Tank's arm, So, the fat tard got angry and punched

the witch into a building. The Smoker took off running, and I jumped down, grabbed the witch, and followed the Smoker. I saw the Smoker jump into a random car, so I jumped in the car too. The Tank picked up a car

and chucked it at us. "Wa...What? That's not fair! How come he gets to be able to throw cars!" I said. The Smoker frantically played with some wire under the steering wheel and started the car. "...I thought a zombie

was supposed to forget how to hot-wire a car..." I said as the Smoker drove off. "Yeah, well, some things stick with ya...well, anyway...What's your names?" The Smoker asked. "Well I'm Sora." I said. "And I'm

Rain" The witch answered. "Kk, I'm Alex..." The Smoker said. "I thought we were supposed to forget how to drive a car also...Though I didn't know how to drive a car when I was immune either..." I stated.

Alex drove through a house, killing lesser and one Boomer, then crashed into another car on the side of the rode. "That's gross dude, clean it off..." I moaned, adverting my eyes from the vomit and blood stained

windsheild that Boomer had made when he'd got run over. "Na, no use, the car's broken and way..." Alex said, shrugging and getting out of the car. Rain and I followed.


End file.
